Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Fourth
About This Camp Welcome to the fourth installment of the Bad Drawingz Iz Us series. The first three, [[Bad Drawingz iz Us]], [[Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel]] and [[Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Squeakquel]] were hosted by the camp's founder, [[User:Sprinklemist|Sprinklemist]]. This season, however, [[User:Reddude|I]] will host, with my [[User:Kenzen11|sidekick]] and Sprinklemist's approval. This camp is for anyone who wants to fool around with art, or doesn't have enough confidence to join an art camp. I ask that you don't make your pictures to ugly (or too good for that matter). Each week or two, there will be a challenge. These challenges will continue until we have a winner. Host *Reddude *Kenzen11 (Sidekick) Sign Ups Ben-uh Ben! Koops MTDM Zach-Mrodd(Weee This time I am using Paint * Shivvers*) Sunsummer7 1st Time!And Im gonna win! Sprink - Red said I could join. Muaha! Lets see if I can master my own concept... Usitgz Turnertang - 4th times a charm Webly- 3rd time and this time I will post an entry on the first challenge XD Nad331 (Oh, I suppose. It's not like I'll survive the first elimination or anything.) Fanny Christina (Ok I REALLY wanna join) Tcf09 (...ya i got nothin' to say:/) Devon- Maybe this time I'll be bulletproof (:) TDAFan99) Oweguy Dakota (I'm HORRIBLE at art) Sam (Patti Satti) Tdafan123(YAYZ!) Tdi (If it's still open...) Pre-Chat Reddy:*hopes people sign up* XD Sprink: I always wanted to try this at least once. Watch me be out first. XD Reddy: XD sprink Sunsummer7:Im Here!And Im In It To Win It! Red: I guess 16 people in this is enough, right? I hope more ppl sign up :P MTDM: I ''know'' I won't win... 'Cause of mah epic drawing skills! >:D XD Sunsummer7:Reddy,What topic will we draw first? Turnertang: I'm ready to win! Ben:I beg to differ sprink I'm sucky too sucky Christina: Bad drawingz ''iz us''.....I LOVE Izzy from TDA! I'm in, not because of that, because if I won, I'll draw pictures for the others. Oweguy: I'm back and I'm gonna try and win this time! Tcf09: I did reallyyyy good last season so i have a great chance of winning this time:) Sprink: Oweguy signed up under the wrong team, I believe... (No offense to Oweguy) Reddy: Yeah, sense it'll be hard to have two hosts Kennys off and I'm in debt to him like an entire cast of pics Now XD Reddy:One more spot left :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Dakota: I GOT IT! Challenge One Reddy:Okay, first, pick a TDCharacter Alejandro – Sierra – Oweguy Owen –Sunsummer7 Gwen – Heather – Usitgz Duncan – Koops LeShawna – Geoff – Tdafan123 Izzy –Christina DJ – Mrodd Lindsay – Tcf09 Bridgette – Webly Trent – Turnertang Eva – Fanny Harold – Courtney – TDAFan99 Sadie – Beth – Cody – Tyler – Sprink Katie – Tdi Justin – Dakotacoons Noah – Sam Eva – Ezekiel –Ben, MTDM Now, I want you to (badly) draw them taking the Drop of Shamew, courtesy of TDWT! This challenge is due, I guess July 10th, WHICH IS ALSO THE DATE SIGN UPS CLOSE! XD yeah, around there. Chat One & Pics Reddy: I look forward to them! (as soon as i post teh challenge). Dakota: Is this a camp where if you miss the challenge, you're eliminated automatically? Reddy:generally, yes. But, i will provide mercy for people who have reasons to not submit a pic, and either excuse them from the challenge or extend the due date. :P Dakota: DONE! And I think the due date should be next wednesday, July 6th Ben: I'm gonna be oon vaca after this weekend and be back not next monday but the next I think You'll know if I come back before like maybe on the next thursday I'll be back just to let you know Red: K, so u should make the challenge :P Ben:I leave friday but I might find a Computer there to talk Christina: DONE! I used Paint :P Reddy: Good so far. :) Sunsummer7:Mine will most likely be entered around tonight. Tcf09: Theres mine:) Usitgz: I'm almost done, and as soon as I get access to a computer I'll upload it. MTDM: Just saying... Red let me do Zeke. :) Sprink: Yay, I'm green. My first actual entry. :D I tried something unique... Kenzen:SIDEKICK IN THE HOUSE Red: there's like four different shades of green on that chart XD Ben:I'm Blue Oh yeah! I think I did well this time Usitgz: Here be mine. Turnertang: Here's mine. Oweguy: Here's mine Sprink: XD at Tcf09's and Usitgz's especially. XD Reddy: yay! Lots of people submitted! :D XD IK my fave :P Webly: Mine sucks! I cannot draw TDI characters but I did spend a lot of time on it. Next time please put up a due date because I wasn't sure when it was due. BUT HERE'S MY PIC Red: i did put a due date. Webly: XDDDD, me stupid Fanny: Eva took me for forever so this better be good enough. Reddy said mooh which is meh, and good. Dakota: It's really annoying when we're waiting for one person. *cough* Tcf09 *cough* Reddy: Tcf09 has an entry. Sprink: So everyone has an entry? I can't wait for the reviews and next challenge. :D Reddy: Nad said hiscomputer wasn't working so he wouldn't have an entry. Tdafan is on vacation, so I'll probably judge tomorrow since I can't wait up for two ppl who get back who knows when. :\ Sprinkle: Oh. I thought there were only sixteen contestants. Don't rush on my account. XD Sunsummer7:I read you comment on the pic.I AM A HE! Reddy: I completley blanked. I know very well you are a he, and u may now inflict the cone of shame on me. (I do not lurk the cone of shame D:) Reddy: You guys have til June 6th, since we have most of the entries. Tdi: Is it ok if I join? I already have mine XD Reddy: Sure, just put it up right now and stuffz. Ill judge but no elimination cuz of the jumpy due date and understandable no pic reasons bye nad and Tdafan. :P Tdafan: Made it! :P Sprink: New challenge, soon? :D reddy:Yep as soon as I post my reviews and stuff. kenny'll post his after mine, but ill still announce whose out. Though it has to be obvious by now... File:Geoffisfallingandfallingandfalling.PNG|Tdafan's entry File:BDIUmtdm.png|MTDM (he told me to upload this. --Reddy) File:Bad_drawingz_iz_us_4_Pic_1.png|TDAFan99 entry 1 File:DJ.png|Mrodd's File:Falling....png|Tcf09s pic File:Justindos.jpg|thumb|Justin - Dakota File:Zeke_on_drop_of_shame_eh.PNG|thumb|326px|Ben's File:Izzy-_Drop_of_Shame.png|thumb|Christina's pic. File:Tylerbdiufallfail.PNG|Sprink's entry File:Bad Heather.PNG|Usitgz's entry File:Trent_Plane.png|Trent by Turnertang File:Bad_Sierra_drawing.png|Sierra jumps out of the plane. (Oweguy's entry) File:Evabdiu4.png|Fanny's. File:Bridgette_falling_off_plane.png|Webly's Horrible Entry File:Sunsummer7.jpg|Sunsummer7's File:Thefourth.png|Patti Satti's File:Bad_Duncan_Drawing.jpg|Bad Duncan Diving (Koops' entry) Katie eliminated.jpg|Katie gets eliminated :'( By Tdi Reddy's Reviews *'''Tdafan: '''It has its bad qualities, I’m guessing the jet is above him and why is there a squirrel randomly there? XD It’s ok for this camp. *'''MTDM:''' This is an ok entry, a bit on the too bad side. Ezekiel needs to be identifiable, because without knowing who you picked, I would’nt have known who it was. Overall, okayish. *'''TDAFan99:''' I’d like to see a background, but that’s just a minor problem. It’s almost a tad too bad, but it’s good enough for you to be safe. *'''Mrodd: '''Perfect for this camp, in my opinion. *'''Tcf09:''' I absolutely love this! XD It’s only, it’s a smidge on the good side so, yeah. *'''Dakota:''' Another perfect entry for this camp! Great work. *'''Ben:''' This has its bad qualities, but it could be a few notches better, okay but a bit on the bad side, but it’s good enough to get you through. *'''Christina:''' You completely captured Izzy’s personality; she would be smiling about jumping off a plane! XD Overall, perfect… for this camp. *'''Sprinklemist:''' Hmmmm, I’ve been thinking of irony how I was being judged by you a while ago XD. Tyler’s expression is funny, and I love how you labeled stuff. My only suggestion is for you to try uglifying it more, XD. *'''Usitgz:''' It’s good. I love what heather says, XD. Overall, good entry. *'''Turnertang:''' I think it’s good for this camp. Overall, good. Short review… XD. *'''Oweguy: '''LOL! I love this pic, perfect for this camp! XD *'''Fanny:''' The Eva looks really canon…. Like what I said earlier this week, mooh. *'''Webly:''' It’s a few notches on the ugly side…. :\ But it’s good enough to get you through to the next round. *'''Sunsummer7:''' Owen got skinny….. and tall…. XD It’s good for this camp, keep up the good work. *'''Patti Satti:''' Hmmmm, IDK if Noah would be smiling about falling from a plane…. But good entry overall. *'''Koops:''' It has it’s bad qualities, you capture Dincan’s personality, but….. why is the plane the same color as the sky? O_0 *'''Tdi:''' This is great, for this camp. Good job. Kenny's Reviews *'''Tdafan:'''Its bad, could be a bit nicer from my standpoint but its goodly bad. *'''MTDM:''' This is bad, too bad for me.... *'''TDAFan99: '''''''''Backround? Goodly Bad.'''''' *'''Mrodd: '''Perfect. *'''Tcf09:''' A bit badder please*big kitty eyes appear on his face*. *'''Dakota:''' IDK, Badly Good. *'''Ben:''' Its bad, could be a bit nicer from my standpoint but its bad. *'''Christina:''' Izzy looks epic. Perfect. (Doing an Izzy pic make me like it XD) *'''Sprinklemist:''' In Soviet Bad Drawingz Iz Us Student Judge you, XD. Good. Yes Tylers but needed a label. It good. maybe a bit badder... *'''Usitgz:''' Its bad, could be a bit nicer from my standpoint but its goodly bad. *'''Turnertang:''' I think it’s good for this camp. *'''Oweguy: '''My fav this week, great job. It fits this camp. *'''Fanny:''' Too Good...... *'''Webly:''' Too Bad....... *'''Sunsummer7:''' IDK A bit on the ugly side. *'''Patti Satti:''' Good Bad, :) *'''Koops:''' Eh, IDk. Good Bad I guess. *'''Tdi:''' This is good, keep it up. Elimination Choice Reddy: Me and Kenny agreed that It is only fair to eliminate Nad for not having an entry. I know your computewr wasnt working, so thanks for trying. Dakota: New challenge??? Reddy: Im thinking of one ;) Dakota: How long??? Challenge Two Reddy: This one is a fave of mine from season three, or so. You must draw a coupl with any characters from the series (badly!!). But, the catch is that it cant be a canon couple! :D I'm going to draw a pic too :P this is due... *thinks* July 13th i guess :P Chat Two & Pics Reddy: Get to work :D Sprink: Here's my Sadie and Alejandro. <3 reddy:O.O I play Sadie in a roleplay and she's obsessed with Alejandro XD\ Ben:Red June 13 has already happened Ben: RED can it be with an animal or something *has to unussual ideas* Dakota: Here's my Heather and Alejandro. Christina: Done! And I like Fanny's picture from the other challenge. Reddy:Dakota, please redo your pic because using canon pics will proably get you eliminated >_> bdfu2.jpg|Dakota's Sadie+Alejandro.PNG|Sprink's AlXTing Ting.PNG|AWWWW animals rawr Courtney and Noah.jpg|Tdi's entry Bad drawingz iz us 4 Pic 2 7610.png|Bad drawingz iz us The fourth Entry 2 TDAFan99 HeatherxDJ.jpg|Christina's entry (Got this idea from a Fanpop pic) Elimination Chart